


Buddha Box : Creek Broke Up

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Goodbye Creek, Letters, M/M, S22EP08 : Buddha Box, Silence, Suicide, Tentative of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: since Cartman had convinced Craig to take a Buddha Box to calm his anxiety, Tweek has felt lonely and lost more than ever. He writes a farewell letter to his lover...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 40





	Buddha Box : Creek Broke Up

_Dear Craig Tucker,_

_My hands are trembling as I write this letter but I have to empty my bag and finally say everything._

_You must first know that it was my choice to do so. It’s not your fault, neither that of our friends, nor that of my parents. It was no one's fault and nothing could have saved me from the death that awaits me._

_I deserve it, it's like that._

_I am useless in this world. I am a spaz, I shaking, I drink too much coffee, I cry out in fear, I think that the gnomes thieves of panties exist or that the Koreans want to kill me. All that… it was too much pressure and today I can’t bear it anymore._

_During all these years, I thought everyone was against me. We even fight because of Stan’s team and they manipulated me later to be their ‘friend’._

_I had never had friends, I thought being alone was good. And then when Stan’s team ejected me, I was alone again and then you asked me if I wanted to join your team. I really enjoyed being with you for a while with Clyde Token and Jimmy, I finally had real friends, people who to confide in and who didn't judge me about my problems._

_When Asian girls forced us to couple, I was scared. I knew if you found out I was gay you were going to break my face. But I learned my lesson from grade 3 and I was ready to defend myself if you wanted to hit me. Finally, you decided to come to my house so that this whole affair could end. I will never forget that moment._

_You took my shoulders and told me then that I was capable of more than I think. You showed me that I had potential, and I thank you for it today. But without you, nothing is the same. I curse Cartman and his fucking fake anxiety for having you in mind that you needed a Buddha box. I hate these things, almost the whole city wears them now and, again, I find myself alone._

_My life suck. The city suck. I fuck everyone, people are so crazy. It would have been better if I hadn't been born, I hate my life._

_Well... We're getting to the end, I guess. I wanted to say thank you again for our moments of happiness. I wish I had the courage to tell you opposite that I love you and to have been able to remove this damn box from your head. I would have liked to smash Cartman for telling you that and I would have liked that we would meet in other circumstances. Maybe we will find ourselves in another world._

_GoodBye Craig, I Love You.  
Tweek Tweak._

O.o

A few days later, after everyone was released from the Buddha boxes. Helen Tweak had found her dead son in his room… hanged. Craig read the letter and blamed himself for his death and then committed suicide by shooting himself in the head at his boyfriend's grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Guys, today in belgium was The Gay Pride day, it was canceled, and i couldn't go because of Corona-kun. :'( i will share my sadness...


End file.
